Memories Are Forever
by Wateronthebrain
Summary: Oneshot. MMAD. read please!


Professor McGonagall sat at her new desk, letting her head collapse. Potter was about to come for a meeting, and she was nowhere near ready. She was still in mourning, for heavens sake! He wasn't there yet, so she decided to have a moment. Minerva walked up to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, sleeping soundly. "Oh Albus," She moaned. "How could you have left me like that? We had just confessed our love for each other, and now you're gone!" Her sobs were brutally loud. "And now what am I to do? I never even got the chance to tell you, but I guess there's no better time. Albus, I'm pregnant." She declared. There was a gasp behind her, and she shot her head around, seeing Harry Potter enter through the great wooden door.

"Oh my god, Professor, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were… I'm sorry, I'll go now." Harry apologized.

"No, no, Harry. Come, sit." Minerva said, ushering to a chair. She sat in Dumbledore's old luxurious one, falling apart on the inside but keeping her composure on the outside. "Now, I hear you're not planning on returning next year." She managed to croak.

"Um, no."

"I see, well I can certainly understand. I wish you good luck, Potter."

Harry looked at her stone face, waiting for anything more. "Professor, can I ask you something a bit, personal?"

Minerva's heart dropped, waiting to hear what it was.

"Why didn't you cry at Albus' funeral?" Harry asked, regretting his question the moment he said it. His remorse was caused by McGonagall's sudden change in emotion. She opened her lips to speak, but nothing came out. She swiveled the chair around, burrowing her face deep into her hands. Harry walked around to face her, beginning to tear up himself. She finally looked up at him, her face raw and swollen.

"Harry, I know you heard what I said when you walked in. I had just found out that morning that I was pregnant with Albus' children."

"Children?"

"Yes." She said with a slight smile. "In an one in 704,969 chance, I am having quadruplets."

Harry's chin dropped, and he managed to smile a bit. He put a comforting arm around Minerva as she continued. "Two boys and two girls."

Harry was unable to control the urge to hug his mentor. She hugged back, her tears returning.

"Potter, can you promise me one thing?"

"Yes, Professor, anything."

"Be safe. I can't imagine loosing you too. I hope you don't feel too uncomfortable with me saying this, buy you've been a sort of son to me."

Now it was Harry's turn to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"You've been like a mother to me, and I don't want to leave you alone like this!"

"Shh," McGonagall cooed, rubbing his back. After a few minutes, Harry pulled away. He looked into her glossy eyes, and said what might have been the final thing to her. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Potter."

Harry walked out of the office, but not without looking at Albus' portrait. "Goodbye."

Six months later, the war was finally over. There had been beloved casualties, such as Ron and Fred Weasley. It was December, and Harry returned to Hogwarts, visiting the tomb of Albus Dumbledore. He was sitting down on his knees, facing the grave, when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A voice called. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, it's okay." He replied. Looking to his left at the figure who was beside him, he realized it was none other than Minerva McGonagall. "Professor?" He questioned.

She looked up, and when she saw his face she became ecstatic. "Harry!" She screamed, embracing him. "We were told you, you led the same fate as dear Albus."

"No, I survived."

She stepped back slightly, to study his bruised face. He looked at her, too. Gone was the tight bun and elaborate robes, in place were a braid and a pretty muggle sundress. _She's huge!_ He noted, staring at her stomach. McGonagall realized what he was doing and laughed.

"I know, fatty. But in just three days hopefully, they'll be out."

"Three days! Shouldn't you be on bed arrest?"

"Erm, yes. I managed to sneak out, Albus needed to see me like this."

"Minerva!" He exclaimed, not caring that he was being so casual. He hoisted her up and walked her inside, right to the Medical Wing. Madame Pomfry look extremely relived when she saw Minerva, placing her into a designated bed.

"Thank you so much Harry. Harry?!" Madame Pomfry yelled, grabbing the boy. "Wow, you really are the boy who lived." She marveled. Harry returned a smile and walked out to visit the rest of Hogwarts, only to hear screams behind him. "OH MY GOD! SHE'S GOING INTO LABOUR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" McGonagall shrieked, her Scottish Temper to be heard all around the castle as she began to yell profanities. Harry rushed back in, waiting patiently in a chair as he heard Minerva go into labor. Madame Pomfry rushed by, relieved to see him there.

"Good! I was afraid I'd have to go on a wild goose chase to find you. She wants you."

Harry was taken back, but obliged as he followed Madame Pomfry into the small private room. Professor McGonagall was obviously in between contractions, as she looked semi calm. There was a chair placed near the head of the bed. Minerva's face relaxed as she saw him. "Harry! I'm sorry, but I have no one to be with me. Do you mind?"

"No! Of course not!" He retorted, sitting in the chair and taking her hand. He noticed her long hair was finally free, sweat sticking it to her face. She was flushed, and screaming again. His hand turned a nasty purple as she let out a final yell, with random words of encouragement from the mediwitch.

"And, PUSH!"

"AHHH!!!" Her scream was high pitched and filled with gasps. She successfully, in a total of seven minutes, had delivered four children. While they were being cleaned up, Minerva turned her attention to Harry. Her eyes were teary again, in reminiscence of Albus. "Thank you, Harry." She said.

"You're welcome." He replied with a smile.

"Harry, would you be their godfather?"

Harry was taken aback, but readily replied. "Of course I would, Minerva."

The Professor grabbed him in a hug, letting go when Madame Pomfry announced that the babies were clean. In Minerva's arms were two boys and two girls. One of the boys had spectacular baby blue eyes like his father, while two of the others had their mother's sparkling emerald. The last little girl had an uncanny feature- one blue eye and one emerald. Looking at the three, Minerva instantly knew their names. She lifted the blue-eyed one. "This will be Albus." Next came the green-eyed girl, who already had a small wisp of black on her head. "Albus always loved the name Cassidy, so that's what I'll call her." She then motioned to the other boy, whose head was covered in Albus' trademark platinum blonde. "I think I want to call him Ronald Fred." Harry nodded, a smile on his face that was undeniable. "And her," Minerva finally said about the girl with the eyes, "I want to name her Hailey, because it reminds me of Harry."


End file.
